Una Alice diferente
by aliJAhale
Summary: Tal vez ella nunca fue alegre tal vez antes era fría tal vez antes era incluso peor de frívola de lo que era Rosalie.


Tal vez ella nunca fue alegre tal vez antes era fría tal vez antes era incluso peor de frívola de lo que era Rosalie.

La crianza de Mary Alice Brandon . Señorita Alice como le gustaba que le llamaran las personas que eran de clases inferiores a ella era de las chicas más cotizadas para encontrar un esposo.

De buena familia de cabello chocolate , piel blanca con unos ojos azul grisáceos que impactaban a cualquiera siempre se rodeaba de las mejores personas , de las mejores ropas y joyas pero el egoísmo la cegaba siempre anhelaba mas quería un esposo que la llenara de joyas y viajes , quería explorar el mundo, tenía la mejor educación siempre con los maestros particulares traídos desde Francia, Italia y España porque eso si no se permitiría estar rodeada de gente "inepta" como ella les llamaba , siempre por las mañanas con su típico humor negro molestando a su hermana pero un secreto de Mary Alice era que la amaba con el alma aunque eran diferentes los ojos de ella eran de color chocolate y cabello negro a comparación de Alice y ella la admiraba por que siempre se revelaba encontra de sus padres ella siempre quiso salir de esa casa tal como lo hacía su hermana sin tabus , siempre con ese instinto liberal pero era más su orgullo era soberbia si pero sabia apreciar las cosas buenas de la vida , pero tenía un secreto esos sueños que siempre la perseguían, veía a un hermoso caballero sureño en un sueño lo vio en un parque en otro lo vio en una ciudad helada pero lo que más le asusto fue ver como absorbía la vida de una joven muy hermosa sintió un millón de sentimientos encontrados celos, miedo, terror, enojo, por saber que el parecía que la besaba que egoísta podría ser Mary Alice, poco a poco fueron mas los sueños hasta que se quedaba en transe , un dia con su mama tomando el té esta reclamo su atención y observo como la taza caía hacia el vacio trato de detenerla pero no pudo su visión justo habia visto eso seguido de que el sol fuera cubuerto por una nube gris,su madre la llamo y fueron hacia la casa.

Alice llevaba días asi cambiada ya no era tan fría ahora recorría los pasillos bailoteando y su humor negro desapareció –esto esta mal-lo decía la señora Mary ella conocía a su hija pero si seguía con esa actitud no iba a conseguir marido y su esposo el Señor Brandon tenia algunos problemas con la empresa familiar para el ;el su prestigio era mas importante.

Cierto Día Alice decidió revelarse un poco, y salió de su casa su madre la encontró fue ahí cuando comenzó su martirio . Ella le confeso a su madre sobre sus visiones , su madre nerviosa , encolerizada le dijo que las olvidara que no era nada bueno y que traía un pacto con el demonio, Alice se asusto y decidió dejar el tema aunque su rebeldía ya había aumentado ; en una cena de negocios de su padre Alice dijo que había visto como el negocio fracasaba su padre corrió hacia ella y la sujeto le grito enfrente de todos y la llevo a su habitación cuando llego a su esposa no les quedo remedio que confesar. El padre tomo cartas en el asunto le dijo a las sirvientas que le cortaran el cabello ondulado y que le cambiaran el color de cabello a uno negro como la noche, ahora no parecía Alice ahora parecía a la vista de cualquier persona de esa época que habría estado en las alcantarillas, o peor.

Se encargo de encerrarla por mucho tiempo, un mes dos meses aun no sabia, Alice lloraba y su hermana también juro sacarla pero se la llevaron lejos muy lejos de Alice para que no la contagiara, un dia unos hombres tres dos, la verdad no sabia la cargaron y la llevaron a un lugar blanco asqueroso, no tenia idea y perdía noción de sus actos, su mundo se fue obscure siendo poco a poco y no veía la luz del sol, sintió que las joyas ni la ropa la sacarían de ahí, ahora su físico era diferente no era el mismo no se sentía Mary Alice se sentía Alice solo eso, decidió cambiar borrar todo su pasado y hundirse en la melancolía de ese horrible hospital psiquiátrico como le llamaban , pronto escucho gritos vio un manchón blanco y alguien que la sostenía la muerte acaso? Estaba encerrada en su mente solo ella estaba ahí , junto con el hombre que la tenía en brazos-tranquila Alice-susurraba Alice su único nombre desde ahora , sus visiones esa era un tema aparte las seguía teniendo con ese hombre y ahora con otro de pelo broncíneo pero le llamaba mas la atención el cabello rubio, y que decir del fortachón le daba miedo ya que su pequeña altura a comparación de la de el, sería como un insecto eso si le aterraba pero el viejecito seguía corriendo y las hojas de los arboles desaparecían, sintió como un escalofrió la recorría , sintió unos dientes afilados en su cuello, sintió nada y a la vez todo cerrada en su mundo Alice se recordaba y Jasper? Así se llamaba el chico rubio de ojos como rubíes? Si asi era su caballero sureño, desde ahora seria diferente si estaba muerta bien aceptaría ese infierno, pero si no seguiría , abrió los ojos lentamente y observo el paisaje muchos arboles y otra visión vino pero la pudo controlar observo como 5 personas atacaban unos ciervos pronto se levanto y siguió caminando se altero y agazapo sobre si misma y fue por el ciervo sabía bien pero no se conocía asi misma, ella no era rápida ni tal grácil pero estaba decidida si habia tenido una nueva oportunidad de vida, y seria mucho mejor persona no se amargaría por no tener todo al contrario disfrutaría todo y buscaría a ese chico de cabello rubio Jasper… volvió a susurar y corri hacia el no sabia en donde estaba pero pronto lo sabria.


End file.
